Dressing Up
by digitalBlader
Summary: Ray receives a fan letter with a challenge written on it. And lots of things go wrong. KAI/RAY
1. Chapter 1 The Challenge

Dress Up Time!!!

(Ray's POV)

Several years have passed since the BladeBreakers and I bladed together. Ah, the memories. One _still_ haunts me.

Our second Beyblading Championship. The _worst_ time of all, or so I had discovered.

We were extremely popular back then, and were surrounded by the media everywhere we went. I had to admit that the attention was nice once in a while, but when there were reporters everywhere asking different questions at the exact same time, it became suffocating.

Fan letters were delivered to our hotel room, which made Tyson's head swell up like a balloon. It looked to me that Tyson's ego was getting bigger by the second, with everyone complimenting him left and right. Max loved the attention, getting called "cute" and "energetic" all the time, by both girls _and_ boys. Getting called "cute" just made me uncomfortable.

Kai and I didn't really like the attention. Sure, I liked it at first, but then it just became too overwhelming. Kai never liked the media _period_. The fact that we were getting _more_ attention every day just made him more isolated, and me more edgy.

Kenny took all the attention the hardest, since he had to deal with coming up with strategies for us _and _disproving scandals the media came up with. I doubt he got any decent amount of sleep during that tournament.

Sure, the media was stressful and all the fangirls/boys were annoying, but sometimes I thought about an annoying situation and reminded myself that I could laugh about it in the future. One of my most _embarrassing_ situations happened during that very tournament.

We were going to go against the Demolition Boyz (AN: I don't know how to spell their other name.) and the tension was going through the roof. I was getting annoyed since Max and Tyson were busy going through their fanmail while Kenny was trying to get their attention about a new strategy. Worse, Kai was nowhere to be found. I was afraid he'd turn on us again, but my thoughts of worry were swept away by Max's announcement.

"Ray! There's a letter for you!" he chimed, waving the letter high above his head.

I got up off the couch, took the letter and tore it open.

_Dear my dearest Ray,_

It began, already making me sick, but I kept reading.

_My name is Kali, and I have a challenge for you._

Now she caught my attention.

_Since you have such a pretty face, I dare you to choose a dress of your choice and wear it during the tournament._

I nearly had a heart attack. I reread the letter three more times to be sure I didn't misunderstand. I had read what I thought I had read. What was worse was the end of the letter.

_ I can't wait to see you!_

_ Love, Kali._

_ (P.S.-- As an even bigger challenge, announce this challenge on live television and DON'T take off your outfit after you're done blading. YOU'RE AWESOME!!!)_

I crumpled up the letter and threw it out. The _last_ thing I would want to do was embarrass myself on live television _and_ while blading. Little did I know was that that was just what I was going to end up doing.

"Hey Ray!" Max called. "Come in here!"

I followed his voice to the room I shared with Kai.

"Guys, you know Kai nor I like you both in there without our--" I started saying, but when I walked into the room, all I saw were Max, Tyson and a mountain load of _dresses_.

"C'mon Ray!" Max chimed. "Try some of these on!"

"Why the heck do you guys have all those dresses?" I asked.

"Cause we happened to find that fan letter you got today Ray." Tyson smirked.

"Oh god." I muttered and tried to make a break for it, but Max blocked my way.

"C'mon Ray!" Max whined. "Just try a couple!"

"And just how many is 'a couple'?" I asked.

"Y'know, just two," Tyson said, grabbing my arm. "or twenty."

"WHA?!!" I practically screamed as Max and Tyson tossed me into the walk-in closet to pick out a dress to try on. I knew that day was going to be a _long_ one.

I was on my fifteenth dress when the worst thing happened. Kai walked right in. And I was wearing a girl's school uniform.

Kai took one look at me and turned to leave when Max stopped him.

"Aww, c'mon Kai, don't pretend you don't think Ray doesn't look good." Max teased.

Kai stopped in his tracks and turned to face me and Tyson, who was handing me another dress.

"You got any suggestions?" Max asked. "Anything you want Ray to wear?"

Kai didn't answer but went straight to the closet. He came out after a few minutes.

"Out." he said to Max and Tyson.

"But-" the two started, but Kai pushed them out.

"I SAID OUT!!" he exclaimed as he did so, slamming the door behind them.

Kai went back into the closet and pulled out a red and blue Chinese dress. The length was perfect and I liked the style, since I was Chinese. (AN: at least I think.) Kai tossed it to me and told me to put it on.

I went back into the closet to change and came out to Kai waiting with a brush.

"Uhm... is it ok?" I asked.

Kai didn't say anything but sat me down in front of the mirror. He took out my hair and started brushing. After a while, I felt a few tugs on my hair and saw in the mirror that Kai was braiding my hair. When the braids were completed, Kai wrapped the top sections of them into little buns and secured them with long light blue pieces of cloth. I had to admit, I _did_ look nice. Not that I _liked_ dressing like a girl only for the purpose of one fan's amusement.

"So that's it." Kai said.

"What's it?" I asked.

"You were saying what you were thinking again." he replied.

"What?!" I squeaked. "Again?!"

Kai chuckled as he put the finishing touches on my hairstyle. Then he did something really unexpected.

A peck on the cheek. That was all he had to do for me to turn bright red and get all flustered.

"You look lovely my dear." Kai whispered in my ear, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"K-Kai?!" I squeaked, getting ready to freak out completely. Kai chuckled again and gave me a little bonk on the head.

"Just teasing." Kai smiled, patting my head. "Now let's see..."

He started mumbling to himself, rummaging through the closet again. He came out with a pair of blue flats and a red and blue handbag. He tossed them to me. I put on the shoes and draped the handbag over my shoulder. Then Kai called Max and Tyson in.

"....O.M.G." was all Tyson could say, while Max couldn't stop talking, saying things like "You look like a real girl!" and "You look so pretty!".

"I can't wait to show you off at the next press conference!" Max chimed before I hit him on the head with my bag.

"This is only for the championship." I said. "Once it's over, I will never dress like this again."

Now came the hard part. Talking to the media and the fans, and blading in a dress.


	2. Chapter 2 Press, Food and Tricks

**HELLO HELLO HELLO!! HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!!!  
*I do not own beyblade***

* * *

The press confrence was set for seven o clock.

I was ready for whatever questions the media had for me.

Kai and I secretly agreed that Kai would play as my bodyguard if things got too crazy.

When we got to the building where the confrence would be, I swallowed my pride and the last of my dignity and stepped out of the car.

_Absolute silence_.

Not a word from the media or any of the fans. Everyone was just too shocked to see me in a dress. Kai escorted me inside and sat me down next to him at the table. I could feel everyone's eyes just boring into me. Then, in correlation to the challenge, I spoke in the best female voice I could muster.

"Uhm.." I muttered, looking up at everyone. "Do I.. Do I look that bad?"

Everyone _freaked_. I was getting compliments and questions handed to me one after another, it was only when Mr. Dickenson walked in that everyone calmed down.

"Welcome everyone." he began. "Allow me to introduce our two final teams who will be facing one another tomorrow. We have on my right, the Demolition Boyz, consisting of Tala, Brian, Spencer and Ian. And on my left we have the Blade Breakers, consisting of Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai. ... Uh, Ray? Why are you in a dress?"

_'Single me out, why doncha?'_ I thought, then answered.

"Well," I explained in my girl voice, "today I received a letter from a fan. The letter held a challenge for me, and that was to choose a dress and to wear it throughout this competition. Since I usually don't turn down a challenge, I humbly obliged."

Then the media started up.

"Where did you get the dress?"

"Who did your hair, what stylist?"

"Could we get a smile? We need a few pictures!"

"QUIET!!" Kai shouted, silencing the room.

"I'll answer your questions!" Max chimed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Tyson and I got hold of said letter and got Ray to try on all kinds of outfits, but none of them seemed right. Then _Kai_ walked in. _He's_ the one that picked that outfit out for Ray. _And_ he's the one that did his hair."

"WHA??!!!" was all the reporters could say, then they started talking amongst themselves and aiming questions at Kai.

"Kai, how long did it take you to do his hair?"

"Why did you choose that particular dress?"

"Are you and Ray secretly having an affair?"

Kai didn't answer any of those questions, he just sat down next to me and stayed quiet as Tyson and Max tried to change the subject. At that time, I got a sharp pain in my stomach. I figured it was just butterflies, but then remembered that I hadn't been eating all too well for the past few days.

"You alright?" Kai asked me.

"Uh, yeah, just fine." I answered, holding my stomach. "Just butterflies."

Then my stomach growled softly. I was _definitely_ hungry.

"You haven't been eating again, haven't you?" Kai asked.

"Uh, no, of course I've been eating!" I lied. Kai saw right through me.

"This confrence will be over soon." Kai whispered. "We'll sneak out through the back so we aren't caught by the paparazzi."

"Uh... ok." I muttered, trying to ignore the growing pain in my stomach.

After the confrence, Kai and I snuck out and Kai dragged me to a restaurant. I told him I wasn't _that_ hungry, but Kai wouldn't hear of it. We got seated and we ordered. As we were waiting, I noticed that everyone around us were staring and whispering to one another. Then things just got worse. The conference was aired on the TV in the restaurant.

Now even though everyone in the restaurant was staring and whispering even more, Kai and I chose to ignore them and had our meal. I had three helpings of different kinds of noodles and a salad while Kai had a steak and a salad. I was on American style spaghetti and meatballs when I ran into some trouble, the stupid meatball wouldn't stay still!! I tried multiple times to calmly stab the meatball, but ended up getting frustrated. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see kai holding back his laughs.

"What's so funny?" I asked in my girl voice.

"You're adorable." Kai answered, making me flustered.

"Well, uhm, I, uh." I stammered, not believing Kai would actually talk to me like that. Kai smiled at me and admitted he liked teasing me, calling me cute and whatnot.

I sat there and stared at him, scowling.

"What's with the pout?" Kai asked.

"I'm not pouting, I'm scowling." I answered.

Kai chuckled.

"Looks like a pout to me." he said. "A cute little girl pout."

"Stop calling me cute!" I squeaked.

"Why?" Kai asked. "You really are cute."

I blushed innocently and stared down at the floor.

"Aww, you're blushing." Kai teased, chuckling again.

"Stop that!" I whined. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Alright, alright." Kai replied, placing money on the table. "Let's go before we're mobbed."

"Oh, ok." I agreed, standing up from my chair. We both left the restaurant quickly and hailed a taxi before the paparazzi could spot us.

In the cab, Kai rolled up the window between the driver and the backseat and turned to me.

"We'll be back at the hotel in no time." he said.

"Are we going to sneak in the back?" I asked.

"If you want to." Kai answered, patting my head.

"If it'll get us around the paparazzi, then we're going in through the back." I said, not wishing to face the paparazzi.

"Alright then." Kai said, smiling at me. I think that was one of the first times he ever smiled so much in one day. Usually he was isolated and one to not show emotions, but now...

"Drop us off here." Kai said to the driver, rolling down the little window. The cab stopped and we both got out. Kai led me behind the building and we were able to get inside without being seen.

"You have the key?" Kai asked me. "I think I lost mine."

"Don't worry, I have it." I replied, taking the key out of my handbag and letting us in.

I flopped down on the couch and stretched, happy I could relax again. I noticed that Kai had gone straight to our room when we got it, and I wondered what he was doing, so, out of curiosity, I followed him.

"Kai?" I asked to the dark room. "You in here?"

I was grabbed from behind and a hankerchief covered my nose and mouth.

"You know how the saying goes, my kitten." a strange voice said. "_'Curiosity __killed__ the cat.'_"

After that, everything went black.

* * *

**KYAAA!!! ONTO CHAPTER THREE!!! (0)/**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rescue

**CHAPTER THREE!!!  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR SWEET PAIR NOW?  
READ TO FIND OUT!!**

* * *

I woke up alone. All alone in a dark room with a barred off window and no door. I was scared. Who on earth brought me there and what did they want with me? I tried to move off the single bed but found my hands were tied and I was chained to the bed itself. I struggled to get free, but had no luck.

I heard a chuckle, but there was no one in the room with me. I noticed that there was a speaker in the corner of the room. It had to be my kidnapper.

"Now, now, my kitten." the strange voice said. "No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. _Much_."

"What do you want with me?!" I shouted.

"Nothing much." the voice said. "Just your virginity."

I was really scared now. That only meant that he was planning to... to....

"Now, now, don't be scared." a different voice said. "I'm sure he'll play nice."

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"A friend's friend, you could say." the second voice said. "Pity that friend can't be here to see the show."

"What have you done with Kai?!" I said, changing the subject.

"Oh, him?" the voice asked. "He's... in a better place."

"Not Kai." I muttered. "Why?!"  
"Because he was selfish, keeping you all to himself." the first voice said from behind me. I spun around and immediately recognized him. Of all the people, it was-- "TALA?!"

Tala snickered as he untied me but kept me chained to the bed.

"Heh, heh, heh." he chuckled. "I love a captive toy."

I tried to fight back, but it was all useless since I was chained down. Tala loved seeing me squirm. After a few regrettable touchings, he proceeded to begin to give me a hickey. At that, I screamed for the first person that came into my head.

"KAI!" I screamed, deafening Tala and breaking the speaker. "HELP ME!!"

"Forget about it Ray!" Tala shouted. "You're all mine now!"

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable. But the inevitable never came. All I heard was the crunching of metal and blows to a body. I opened my eyes to see, just as I wished, that Kai had come to my rescue. He had broken in through the barred window and knocked out Tala. He broke the chains and picked me up bridal style. He kicked down the hidden door and proceeded to escape down the corridor, me in his arms. Security andriods were after us by the dozen, but that didn't stop Kai. He knocked all of them down, one by one, just to get me out of there safe.

He put me down at the exit and told me to get into the helicopter that was waiting outside. He was about to head back inside when I stopped him.

"It's too dangerous in there!" I said. "I don't want you getting hurt! Let's get out of here while there's still time before they catch us!"

Kai wouldn't hear of it. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed his lips to mine. Even though it only lasted for a single second, it felt wonderful. I blushed as he let go and shoved me outside.

"I'll be fine!" he shouted. "I just have something to take care of!"

And with that, he disappeared back inside. I did as I was instructed and hopped into the helicopter that was waiting. I sat there for what felt like eternity before he climbed in and the helicopter took off.

"You okay Ray?" he asked me.

I smacked him straight cross the face and completely lost my cool.

"Okay? OKAY?!" I shouted. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M OKAY AFTER YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK RUNNING BACK IN THERE ON YOUR OWN?!! WHAT THE F*** COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF IN THERE HUH?!"

"C-Calm down, Ray." Kai stammered.

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!!" I said, shaking my fist at him, getting ready to smack him again.

"Wait, a _girl_?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, well, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!" I finished, getting caught off guard.

"Well, I was only asking if you were okay since Tala harrassed you." Kai said.

"Harrassed me?" I scoffed. "He scarred me for life! I'll never look at him the same again!"

Kai chuckled and things got quiet. I calmed down and faced Kai.

"Listen, don't do that again." I muttered.

"Do what?" Kai asked.

"Anything dangerous like running back in there without a valid explanation." I specified.

"And why not?" Kai asked. "I came out just fine. Not a scratch on me."

"I, uhm...." I started, my voice falling to just above a whisper. "I just don't want to loose you, okay?"

"What?" Kai asked, not hearing me.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU OKAY?!" I shouted, blushing madly and burying my face into his chest. "I don't want to loose you."

I was shaking like a leaf and on the brink of tears. And why shouldn't I have been? Losing Kai was the one thing I couldn't live with.

"Alright then." Kai said.

I looked at up him, hoping I had heard right.

"I promise I won't do anything dangerous." he said. "Or anything to make you worry. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. Kai smiled sweetly and pressed his lips to mine in another gentle kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pitched in, actually _enjoying_ it. When we broke apart, I yawned and snuggled into Kai's chest, falling asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself on the couch under a blanket. I sat up and looked around. No sign of Kai or Max, Tyson or Kenny. I got up and found that I was still in my dress. I decided that it wouldn't be much trouble to redo it, so I took off the dress, undid my hair, and headed for the shower. I hoped that day would be a lot better than the day before.

* * *

**poor ray, he has no idea what coming to him.  
anyway, props to Kinomiya for helping me get an idea who ray's captor was!!  
Ciao!!  
Cristallia**


	4. Chapter 4 The Next Morning

The next morning

When I stepped out of the shower, I noticed that Kai was in bed, fast asleep. I smiled to myself, then remembered what had happened the day before. Just thinking that I just might end up facing Tala in the stadium made my blood boil. When I saw him, I would slap him so hard... Other than that, I felt that that day would be ok, other than the Tala fact. I stretched and dried myself off. I was about to put the dress back on when Max called me quietly from the doorway.

"Psst. Ray!" he whispered. "Don't put that on just yet."

"Why not?" I asked.

"We have another idea." he said. Now my good feeling flew out the window.

(Kai's POV)

I woke up around eight-thirty the morning after rescuing Ray from the clutches of the bastard Tala. I couldn't wait for Ray's battle that day. When I got hold of Tala I would _definitely_ knock some more sense into him. I rubbed my eyes and came face-to-face with Tyson.

"Boo!" He shouted, trying to scare me.

"You're not scary." I said.

"Darn." Tyson said, snapping his fingers and jumping off my bed. "I wanted you to wet your pants."

"...Why?" I dare asked.

"No reason." he replied. "But I know something that _will_ get your pants wet. Either that, or turn you into a blue-cheeked tomato."

"...Should I ask?" I asked.

Tyson nodded.

"Okay, what're you talking about?" I asked, getting bored.

"...We _might've_ done something to _Ray_." he said. I jumped right out of bed and into my "signature outfit" (as the crazy girls called it) and grabbed Tyson by the collar.

"You better be joking." I growled. If he _did_ do something to Ray, I would....

"I'm more or less joking." Tyson smiled. "You tell me."

I glared at him and let go. I stomped out of the room and into the kitchen. Tyson was right. I _did_ turn into a blue-cheeked tomato. (Although I didn't want to admit it like that.) What did I see? Ray. Ray in a maid's outfit. Not just that, but Ray was cooking in the maid's outfit. When Ray turned to see who had walked in, he did a little girl scream and jumped back, pulling his skirt down a bit.

"Tyson! Max!" he squeaked. "I thought you said you weren't going to wake Kai up!"  
"He woke up on his own." Tyson said. "I was not responsible for anything."

Ray was bright red, still holding down the skirt, which was a bit short and completely quiet until Max spoke up.

"Tyson and I thought since _you_ got to pick Ray's challenge dress," he said, "that we could dress him up just for fun before his battle."

He walked over to me and nudged me.

"C'mon, Kai, don't act like he doesn't look good." he teased.

"--!" I was about to start telling the both of them off when my stomach growled. _LOUD_. I was mad hungry.

Max and Tyson landed on the floor, crippled with laughter.

"Sound like someone's hungwy!!" Max gasped. Tyson just held his sides from laughing so hard. I for one didn't think that the fact that I was hungry was _that_ funny.

"Hey Ray!" Tyson managed to say. "Why don'cha whip something up for Kai? Cause he's HUNGWY!!!"

Then he started laughing hysterically again. I sighed and sat down at the table. Today was going to be a _long_ day.

(Ray's POV)

When Kai saw me in the maid's outfit Tyson and Max _begged_ me to wear, I wanted to curl into a ball and disappear I was so embarrassed. But then again, I would have to get used to it. Even after the competition, Tyson and Max were going to nag me to wear more dresses. I sighed at the thought and continued to hold down the short skirt so my boxers wouldn't show (not that they would anyway). Then I heard Kai's stomach growl. Tyson and Max were immediately on the floor, bursting with laughter. I chuckled to myself but then turned back to being red when Tyson said to get some breakfast for Kai. Kai sighed as the two continued to laugh and sat down at the table. I didn't have to ask, so I got Kai some breakfast. All the while, I couldn't help but feel that I was being stared at. I would always turn to look at Kai and see him turn away as soon as I looked. With Kai staring at me and Tyson and Max passed out from laughing so hard, it got pretty quiet after awhile.

I sat down on the couch in the maid's outfit and sighed.

I wondered, _'How much more torture could I take?'_

"You're saying what you're thinking again." Kai said from the kitchen. I hit myself on the head and stormed back to the bedroom, removing the maid's outfit and laying on my bed in my boxers. I sighed again and buried my face in my pillow.

"I wish I never agreed to that challenge." I grumbled.

"Why not?" Kai asked from behind me. I jumped about two feet up and hid under the covers.

"Kai! Don't scare me like that!" I squealed.

"Sorry." he said, chuckling.

I peeked out from under the covers and sighed.

_'When'll this ever end?'_ I thought, and made sure I didn't say it out loud again. Then something happened. A huge chill went down my spine when something icy cold was placed on my bare back. I screamed and jumped out from the blanket. Only to land on top of Kai.

"Oh my god! Sorry!" I apologized, and started to get off of him, but he put his hands on my waist and kept me on him. I turned more red then before and tried to get off of him, but he wouldn't let me, instead, he flipped me over so he was on top. He straddled my legs and looked down at me, smirking. Now I was starting to get scared. Was Kai going to try the same thing that Tala tried to do?! I didn't like thinking about that.

Just when I thought he was going to do something greatly regrettable, guess who walked right in?

MAX.

One look at the position we were in and he went totally mental.

"WHAT THE [bleep] ARE YOU DOING TO RAY, KAI?!" he freaked. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO STOOP AS LOW AS THE PAPARAZZI AND DO SOMETHING SO AWFUL TO HIM!! I MEAN, WHAT THE [bleep]IN [bleep]?!"

As Max continued to freak out, Kai got off of me and strode out of the room, leaving me bright red and Max still screaming. I hoped the entire hotel wouldn't hear him.

I calmed Max down after a few minutes and explained what happened.

"So it all an accident." I concluded.

"Hmm...." Max muttered. "I still don't trust Kai right now, so _I'll_ be your bodyguard for the match, ok?"

"But Max--." I tried to object, but Max wouldn't hear it.

"If your match goes well and _Kai_ brings you back _here_, then he might try to do something to you again!" He squealed.

I sighed and figured there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Ok, Max." I agreed. "You can be my bodyguard for today. But tomorrow, it's back to Kai, okay?"

"Ok." he said. "I can trust Kai tomorrow."

I sighed. Max could be so difficult at times, I wondered how his father kept him in check.

I stretched and put the dress on after shooing Max out. I fiddled around with my hair and saw that putting it in the style Kai did was actually pretty easy to do. I finished doing my hair and slipped on my shoes. I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute, and then left the room. I found Max glaring at Kai in the kitchen and Tyson continually asking Max what the heck was going on.

I sighed again and wished for that day to go by quickly and without any more mishaps. I told the guys I was ready and we all left for the stadium.


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle

**CHAPTER FIVE!!! YAY ME!!!  
what's gonna happen to our little Ray-kun?  
READ AND FIND OUT!!!  
(*NOTE: THIS CHAPTER MAY CLEAR UP SOME CONFUSION FROM LAST CHAPTER *for some people**)**

* * *

By the time we all got to the stadium, I was already tired. The paparazzi were everywhere, asking questions every two seconds. Max, being my new bodyguard for the day, escorted me quickly inside, keeping me at least four to five feet away from Kai.

I sighed, knowing this would last awhile.

When we got to the BeyStadium itself, the Demolition Boyz (AN: if you know their other name, please tell me!! ^^") were already waiting for us. Tala wouldn't take his eyes off me. I started to get scared. If I ended up facing Tala, he'd torture me with the fact that he practically almost raped me!! I desperately hoped I'd face against either Ian or Spencer.

"Welcome Bladers to our fifth annual Championship Tournament!!" Mr. Dickenson announced from the dish. "I expect that you're all very excited to witness the series of matches we've planned for you today!!"

With that the crowd burst into cheering, undoubtly anxious to see me blade in my dress.

"Now, this is how we'll decide who faces who." Mr. Dickenson continued. "We will have our computer randomly place our bladers in no specific order and whoever is paired up is paired up, no changes will be made to the line-up. Understood, bladers?"

Both teams nodded. Now I was definitely nervous. There was a 25% chance I'd get stuck with Tala and 25% chance of facing Bryan.

"Now let's find out who will face who." Mr. Dickensen said, and all our pictures appeared on the big screen. Our team was shuffled first. The order of us battling would be Kai, Tyson, Max, then me last. But then came the other's team's shuffle. The order came Tala, Ian, Spencer, Bryan. Which meant that I would have to face-off against Bryan. The reason I didn't want to? How bout the fact that he nearly KILLED me the first time we fought? Yeah. That time _still_ gave me nightmares.

Mr. Dickenson gave us a half hour to prepare ourselves, or in my case, a half hour to completely freak out.

"WHAT THE [bleep]!!!" I screamed while we were in our "prep room". "I CAN'T [bleep]IN BELIEVE THIS!!!" I was randomly swearing at nothing at all, trying hard not to burst into tears because I was so scared. Kai wouldn't like that. Wait. Why did _I_ care what Kai thought? I shouldn't give a crap! But then again.... No! I will not subject myself to just do what Kai would want me to do! But wait a minute, I'm still screaming, doesn't that mean I still _am_ doing what he wants? And who says he even _wants_ me acting like this? Agh, it makes my head hurt.

Tyson and Max tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't hear it. Well, for one thing I was screaming and swearing and the other I just didn't want to.

After a few minutes, I just about lost my voice and slumped on the wall farthest from the door. I kept quiet and heard footsteps leaving the room. Then Kai started talking to me.

"Ray, calm down." he said. "You're going to be fine, Bryan--"

"[bleep] YOU!!" I screamed at him, jumping up from my spot and landing a hard blow to his stomach. "DON'T YOU BE [bleep]IN LECTURING ME!! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY!! 'RAY, IT'S ALRIGHT, YOU'LL BE JUST [bleep]IN FINE, YOU WON'T END UP IN THE [bleep]IN HOSPITAL FOR FACING A COMPLETE [bleep]IN LUNATIC'!!!! BUT Y'KNOW WHAT KAI?! I DON'T GIVE A [bleep] ANYMORE DAMMIT!!"

As I completely lost my cool, I was unaware that I was hitting Kai every single time I swore. When I opened my eyes (which I had closed to keep screaming) I was shocked to see Kai on the floor, just getting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, alright." he said. "If you don't want me to say that anymore, you could just _tell_ me to stop, you don't have to nearly karate-chop my head off while nearly making me go deaf."

"K-Kai I--" I started to apologize, to say I didn't mean to and that I was just upset, but Kai had a different interpretation.

"Save it, I get the picture." Kai said, sorta sad. "I'll keep my [bleep]in lectures to myself. Damn, I had no idea you were so annoyed with me."

He continued to mutter to himself as he walked out the door; me powerless (and voiceless) to stop him. I slumped to the ground and hit myself on the head.

_'Why'd I have to go and take my frustration out on Kai of all people?'_ I wondered._ 'Now he has the completely wrong idea and I can't do anything about it. Argh. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!'_

I continued to shout at myself in my head while I tried to regain my calm composure, but I just couldn't calm myself down. What was wrong with me? Why did I always not act like myself around Kai? I didn't want to think about it, but those same questions kept buzzing around my head. It all just confused me and got me more frustrated, which I really didn't need at that moment.

"Hey, Ray?" Tyson asked through the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Uh, yeah, just fine." I managed to say, my throat making me sound a little hoarse. I coughed a couple times and got a bottle of water. Hopefully I'd get my voice back soon.

After another few minutes, it was time for the first battle to start. I sat down at the bench with the others as Kai took his place at the dish. He and Tala exchanged looks that said "I'm gonna kill you you good for nothing, .etc". Yeah, it was tense. Before they started, Kai leaned his head to one side, then to the other, then backwards. We all heard a loud _CRACK_, which came from Kai's neck.

"Ow." Kai muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened to you?" Tala asked.

"I got mauled by some crazy chick." Kai answered; I was offended. "It was probably a fangirl, but I couldn't tell."

Tala snickered and got out his beyblade.

"You ready?" he asked.

Kai nodded and brought out Dranzer. The two set up and were ready to begin.

"Ten bucks this'll be quick." Max whispered to Tyson.

"Twenty bucks Tala cries." Tyson whispered back.

"He'd never." Max snickered. "You're on."

"Same." Tyson replied, and they shook hands.

I hated it when they bet. It was just annoying.

But Max was right. It was a quick battle, Kai's Dranzer easily defeating Tala's Wolborg. But Tala didn't cry, so Tyson didn't get any money, whereas Max was going off to buy a snack.

I sighed. Two more rounds, then I'd face Bryan.

Tyson was up, facing Ian and his Bit-Beast Wyborg. Again, another quick battle. Tyson's Dragoon didn't waste any time crushing Ian's Wyborg, so then it was Max's turn. Since Max's Draciel and Spencer's Seaborg were both of the water element, it was pretty even if you looked at it my way. Besides, it took about five minutes for Max to cream him. Then came the moment of truth. Me against Bryan.

Max made me look in the mirror before I went up onto the platform, just to make sure I looked "nice and pretty". I swallowed down my subconscious fear (of the fact Bryan could kill me) and stepped up onto the platform. Before we could start, Tala asked if we could wait a minute because he wanted to talk to Kai. Kai got up from his place at the bench and went over to Tala. After a minute of whispering, Kai and Tala went their separate ways.

Kai didn't look too happy when he finished talking to Tala.

With that, Bryan and I began our battle. I breathed and tried to focus, but couldn't help but feel a little worried about the whole thing. My Driger and Bryan's Bit-Beast Falborg were evenly matched, so it was hard to tell who would win. I started to gain my confidence back when the wind started blowing. I had a feeling it would happen again. The wind surrounded me, cutting my bare arms with gusts as sharp as knives. I tried to keep calm, but I just couldn't handle it. I was scared for my life. I didn't want to end up in the hospital again!!

"Scared, Ray?" Bryan asked me.

I looked up, shaking in fear, but I denied it.

"Wh-Who's scared?" I asked back, my voice quivering. "I-I'm not scared! I'm not scared of some s-stupid wind!!"

"Oh, really?" he asked, smirking. "Then maybe I need to rough you up some more."

With that, the wind picked up even more, tearing the dress a bit and cutting my legs. I winced at the pain. I wanted so much to just go back to the hotel and pretend that this wasn't happening, but I was trapped; stuck where I was. I looked into the dish to see if Driger was doing alright. I saw the vision of him, cut up and in pain just as I was, but still, he refused to stay down, as I _should_ of been, but the fear got the best of me. I stood there, clutching my arms by the elbows, shaking. I glanced behind me at the others. Tyson and Max looked worried, Kenny had his nose in his computer and Kai... looked emotionless as usual, no surprise there. After I hit him, I guessed that he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Wait. There's that stupid thought again!! Why was I always so worried about what Kai would think?!! WHY?!! WHY WAS I ALWAYS SO INSECURE AROUND HIM??!! WHY does he... Why does he always get me flustered or embarrassed, even if he just looks at me? I didn't get it. Kai and I were just friends... right? Wait. There was... that time when he rescued me from Tala... that kiss... ARGH!! I JUST DON'T GET IT!!! THAT STUPID KISS MEANT nothing... or did it? I don't get it. I just don't get it. Did Kai have feelings for me? Was I going to return those feelings? NO! IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE!!! ARGH!!!

My head was spinning. Did I like Kai in that way or not? I didn't know. It got me so frustrated that I couldn't think straight. I clutched my head and tried to think, but all I saw in my head was Kai!! WHAT WAS [bleep]IN WRONG WITH ME?!!

I screamed out in frustration and strangely, lightning struck. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but lightning struck just the same. It struck right where I stood, yet I wasn't hurt. The wind stopped and I felt power surging throughout my body. My muscles tensed and I screamed again, attracting yet another lightning strike. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and all the electricity surging all around me. I didn't know what was going on, but if it was going to finish this stupid match quickly, then I didn't mind it. I opened my eyes (closed again from screaming) and was nearly blinded by all the light around me. I looked down and saw Falborg, shrinking back in fear. Bryan had the same facial expression that told me he was as afraid as I was before. But I wondered what he was afraid of. I couldn't be me, could it? I looked all around me and saw Driger above, glowing with a white light. He looked like he was ready to pounce on something and kill it. That was how I felt. Sure of myself that this was it, this was finished. I allowed my instincts to take over and raised my hands above my head. With one last scream coupled with Driger's roar, I sent my hands down, releasing bolts of lightning that struck all over the stadium. As I later found out, no one was hurt. No one but me. When I sent down the lightning, I felt like my heart was being forcefully ripped out of my body and I felt faint. I lost all my strength and slipped into and out of unconsciousness only hearing one voice out of the whole stadium.

Kai's voice.

He screamed out my name as I fell from my place hovering in mid-air.

When I opened my eyes, I was already on the broken platform of the beystadium, Kai by my side.

"Ray, are you alright?" he asked me, looking worried.

"Uh-huh." I said weakly. "I'm... I'm fine."

THEN EVERYTHING WENT BLACK.

* * *

**OMG IS RAY OKAY?!!! 0  
WAIT FOR CHAPTER SIX TO FIND OUT!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Someday

**The last chapter. _Someday.  
Enjoy._**

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I felt frantic.

Seeing Ray just collide head-first with the floor made me wish that there was actually something I could do to help him other than just hope he was okay.

I followed the ambulance he was put in to the hospital and sat in the waiting room, trying to keep calm.

After a few hours, a nurse came to tell us his condition.

"He seems to be stable." she said. "But the doctors say that he should stay here until he wakes up and is able to go about on his own."

I nodded at the news and asked her if I could see him. She said that I could, but only for a little while. I followed her to the room Ray was in, asleep in bed. She left me alone and said that if I needed anything, to just call.

I walked slowly over to the bed and sat down next to it. I was shaking, and I knew why. I had already admitted it to myself. _I was in love with Ray_. I had been for the longest time. His smile, his voice, his eyes, it all made me feel comfortable. Whenever he was around, I would always feel calmer, even if I was as mad as heck at Tyson, Ray made everything better, more peaceful. That was just one thing I, well, loved about him. At first, I thought we were just friends, but then I realized I wanted us to be more than that. He was always so nice, even to our enemies. I remembered that time with Salima of the Psykicks. He wanted so much for her to just forget about being a Psykick and to realize that it was all for the wrong purpose, that power wasn't everything, but he never got completely through to her. But our connection is different. He got completely through to me, breaking down the walls I had put up from being in the Abbey for so long. In the Abbey, I not only learned to be the best blader around, but not to trust anyone but myself. Ray taught me otherwise. He told me that it wasn't good to be so isolated and cold, that I should trust people, even if only halfway. I tried it. Ray was the first person I ever trusted. I then learned to trust the other BladeBreakers and even Tala (but the recent incident has made me unsure). Ever since then, I was always on Ray's side, believing what he told me, since I knew that he wouldn't lie to me after teaching me to trust. And then, I just... fell in love. He took all the responsibility of cooking, cleaning, and taking care of us; I just loved him. I could go on forever listing all the good things about him, but that wasn't all I loved about him. He had flaws, which meant he was human, someone with a true heart and emotions. Whenever he was happy and smiling every moment, I would find myself smiling as well. When he was upset, I felt irritated at what was causing him to be upset. Even if he was upset with me, like earlier, I would feel irritated at myself, but just swallow it down and remember all the good things he's done for me and what has caused me to fall in love with him. I wanted to make him happy, but I didn't know how. I wanted to know what made him tick, but we weren't that close, just... friends. I thought about telling him how I felt a few times, but then thought that if he knew, things would get awkward between us and he wouldn't look or smile at me the same. But recently, I've risked it all, showing that I was protective over him and that I wouldn't allow anyone who harmed him to just walk away without getting a few hits from me. I decided it then and there, sitting next to his bed, him asleep, that I would tell him how I felt when he woke up.

Thinking about everything that would be put at risk, I fell asleep.

(Ray's POV)

_I opened my eyes to find that I was laying in a giant field of flowers, no one else around me._

_'Hello?!' I called out. 'Is anybody here?' _

_No answer._

_I got up and looked around, not a soul for what looked like miles, so I decided to just take a little walk, hoping I'd find someone. As I walked around aimlessly, I gazed at all the strange flowers that surrounded me._

_They looked a lot different than the flowers on Earth, so I knew I wasn't in Japan anymore._

_I knelt down and was about to pick one of them when the blossom expanded and the center became a screen._

_'What the--?' I started to say, then noticed what the screen was showing._

_'...Kai?' I asked no one, then I noticed where he was. 'Is that a hospital room? ...Wait a minute, am... am _I_ in the hospital? *gasp* That's right! Those lightning strikes came from me and Driger, so that's why I'm in the hospital. But... why's Kai there with me?'_

_I sat down and gazed at the flower screen. Why was Kai there at the hospital with me? He was asleep, so I guessed that he had been there a while. I saw a nurse come into the room, saw that he was asleep, and then left, probably deciding to leave him be for the time being. I sighed and looked at the sleeping Kai through the flower screen. I always loved watching him sleep. He always looked so peaceful. I sometimes even wondered what he was dreaming about. Did he dream about Beyblading? Or me? Wait. There's that thought again!! Why do I always have the stupid idea that Kai likes me?!! It would be illogical!! Why would Kai like someone like me anyway?! ...Thinking about it... did I _want_ Kai to like me? Did I like him? I never really thought about it..._

_I ran over all the events that had happened ever since I got that challenge letter. Now, what happened after Kai walked in?_

_'You look lovely, my dear.' a voice said in the back of my head.._

_'Yeah, that's it!!' I remembered. 'He picked out my outfit and did my hair! He kept teasing me, calling me cute and treating me like a girl. Now, what else was there?'_

_'*chuckle* You're adorable.' the same voice said._

_'Yeah, there was that time at the restaurant.' I said. 'He admitted that he liked teasing me... and he cared enough to take me out to dinner since he knew I wasn't eating well... And after that?'_

_The time Kai rescued me from Tala replayed in my mind._

_'That's right...' I muttered. 'He saved me and then...'_

_The kiss._

_I blushed slightly as I remembered how it felt. He had kissed me twice that day. The first when he ran back into the building and then the second... we were in the helicopter. I told him that I didn't want to be that close to losing him ever again. ...Did that mean that I liked him? ... And that next day, after seeing me in that other outfit... Was he trying to tell me that... he wanted us to be more than just friends? Argh, my head hurts now._

_I just didn't get it. Did Kai want us to be more than friends? Did _I_ want the same? I didn't want to think about it, but I knew I had to. I closed my eyes and thought really hard about it. I always tried to tell what Kai was thinking; he was always such a big mystery to me and the others. I remember that I once told him that it wasn't right to be so isolated; that he should step out into the sun and learn to trust other people. I think he took my advice, 'cause I noticed that he was talking to Tala a little bit more often; sometimes, I even caught Tala laughing, probably _with_ Kai rather then _at_ him. It made me so happy to see that Kai was actually trying. I made his favorite for dinner that night. It always put a smile on my face whenever I saw Kai after that, because I knew he was going to keep trying until he got it just right so he could talk to anyone and everyone without questioning whether to trust them or not. I guess... that's when I started feeling like this. I would feel warm inside whenever he came by, whether it was just for a minute or for the rest of the day. Does that mean that I love him? ...I guess._

_I opened my eyes and looked back into the flower screen. I saw that Kai facial expression wasn't as peaceful as before, like he was having a nightmare. He eyes shot open and he sat up, breathing heavily._

_He calmed himself down before muttering to himself._

_'I can't do this.' he said. 'I just can't do this.'_

_'Do what?' I wanted to ask him, but I just ended up asking myself._

_Kai looked at me like he had heard me, then I noticed that I was probably sleeping in bed in that very room. Kai took my hand and I saw that he was tearing up. He tightened his grip on my hand slightly and said something very _VERY_ unexpected._

_'Ray, how can I just tell you that I love you?' he asked himself. 'How can I tell you and you'd still smile at me the same?'_

_He was crying now. Meanwhile, I was somewhat shocked. Now that I knew how Kai felt about me, could I finally decide how I felt about him? I breathed and turned away from the flower screen. Kai has always been so nice to me, even though he's had a reputation of being cold and isolated. I've always tried to get Kai to stop being like that, and I've pretty much succeeded, so now... Yes, I've made my choice. And Kai being in love with me strengthens my choice. _I am in love with Kai._ That's all there was to it. Now all I have to do, is tell him. Tell him how I really feel._

(Kai's POV *after nightmare*)

I just can't do it! I can't tell Ray I love him! He'll hate me for the rest of my life!!(**) I just can't do it!!!

"...K-Kai?" I heard Ray say, awake now, at long last.

"Ray, you're awake." I muttered.

He looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Kai, why're you crying?" he asked.

"I-I'm not crying!" I answered, wiping my eyes. "I just yawned, since it's late."

"Oh." Ray muttered. "What time is it?"

I looked at the digital clock next to the bed and saw that it was seven in the morning. I had slept all night!!

"It's seven a.m." I said. "Visiting hours start right about now, so the others... might be coming soon."

(General POV)

_'I have to tell him.'_ Ray thought. _'I have to tell him before the other's get here, or else I'll never have another chance as perfect as this.'_

_'I have to tell him.'_ Kai also thought. _'Even if he does end up rejecting me and hating me for the rest of my life, at least I can go on knowing I actually said it. So... here goes nothing.'_

"Ray?" Kai asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Ray replied.

"I--." he started to say, but then the door flew open. They were too late.

"Ray!" Max chimed, running over to the bed. "We're so glad you're alive!!"

"We were all worried." Mariah said. "Everyone else is waiting downstairs to hear how you're doing."

"Oh, I'm fine." Ray said, then turning back to Kai. "Uh, Kai? You were going to say something?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Kai muttered. "Just... get better alright?"

Then Kai stood up and left the room.

_'Someday.'_ they both thought. _'Someday I'll be able to tell how I feel. Not just by actions, but by words. Someday I'll tell you. Someday.'_

FIN

* * *

**(**I will post Kai's nightmare, the business Kai had in the building (when the first kiss occured), and Kai and Tala's little conversation (before Ray's battle) posted in the BONUS chapter I will post**)**

**Was that an awful ending? Please tell me the truth.**

**I already plan on writing a sequel, but you tell me, should I or shouldn't I?**

**Ciao!!  
Cristallia**


	7. Chapter 7 BONUS

Hello! Cristallia here with my BONUS chapter for Dressing Up!

The reason I'm doing this is because I left a few things out in Dressing Up.

Let's start with Chapter Three, The Rescue. As everyone knows, Tala was Ray's captor and harasser, but who was the other voice? I was going to put that it was Voltaire (Kai's grandfather), but never got around to it. So it was Voltaire who was behind the whole thing, got that?

Now, here's another thing that a few people pointed out to me. After Kai kisses Ray the first time, he runs inside. But for what? Well, that's Voltaire again. Here's a part that I never put in.

ENJOY!!

* * *

(Kai's POV *before he rescues Ray*)

When I woke up from being knocked unconscious, I found myself in a dark room with only a speaker in the corner. I felt around to see if there was an exit, but I found nothing.

"Now, now, Kai, so eager to leave?" a familiar voice said. It could only be one person. My jerk for a grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really." he said. "Just an audience for a fine event."

A screen appeared in the wall and showed Ray in rope and chains on a bed in a separate room.

"Ray." I muttered, then got angry. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing much." he said. I could hear his no good smirk. "But I think Tala here has some other plans."

"Tala?" I asked, then saw it on the screen. Tala had somehow entered the room and was harrassing Ray!! What the heck was he thinking?! HE KNEW THAT IF HE TRIED ANYTHING THAT I WOULD EVENTUALLY FIND OUT AND SEND HIM TO THE MOON!!! I had to do something, but right at that moment, all I could do was watch as Tala did some pretty scarring things to Ray.

I had just about had it when I heard Ray scream for me (yes, it was loud enough to go through metal), and that sent me over the edge. I grabbed my Dranzer blade and launched it straight at the wall, breaking it and letting me out to rescue him. I swore, if Tala placed one more hand on Ray, I'd--. I then came to the room where Ray was being held. The only entry way was locked, so I tried a different approach. I went to a different room, busted outside and came into that room from the barred window. I quickly knocked Tala out and grabbed Ray. I busted down the door and ran down the hall with Ray in my arms. The security androids came at me a dozen at a time, but I wouldn't let that stop me.

Once Ray and I were outside, I told Ray to get into the helicopter and was about to head back inside when Ray stopped me.

"It's too dangerous in there!" he said. "I don't want you getting hurt! Let's get out of here while there still time before they catch us!"

I wouldn't hear of that. As much as I wanted to do what Ray wanted, I had to know _why_ my idiotic grandfather kidnapped him in the first place. To get Ray to get into the helicopter without another word, I kissed him. Sure, I know, there were other things I could've said or done, but that was the chance of a lifetime. With Ray dazed, I said that I had something to take care of and shoved him outside, then I did a 180 and ran back.

I destroyed every android that crossed my path and finally got to the room Ray was in initially. No Tala. I searched the place top to bottom and found absolutely no one. My grandfather had made a break for it.

* * *

(Now back to me!!)

So, as you can see, Kai wanted answers, but just couldn't get em. Now let's go to Chapter Five, The Battle.

The fact that I had Tala and Kai have a little conversation before Ray's battle and couldn't put it in sorta bugged me. Here's what they said.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Ray's battle was just about to start when Tala called me over. I knew it wouldn't be good. I stood up and went over to him.

"So, Kai, how's your neck?" he asked.

"Cut the small talk, what do you want?" I said.

"Edgy, now aren't we?" he asked, then got to the point. "How about we make a little wager on this battle?"

"What kind of wager?" I asked.

"You and I both know what happened yesterday." Tala said. "So here's the deal. If Ray wins, I'll keep my mouth shut about what happened. But if Bryan wins, I get to finish what I started."

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Then I tell the media that Ray and I are having an affair." he said. "The things I did before you busted in were recorded Kai; I'm not afraid to use it."

"And how do I know you'll keep your word?" I asked.

"Kai, don't think I actually _want_ to do this." Tala said. "Your granddad wants this done. Sure I'll keep my word about it, but I don't about him."

I had no other choice.

"Fine." I said. "But I assure you, Ray will win."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Tala said. I didn't know whether he was just trying to freak me out or he was planning on cheating. Either way, I sure hoped Ray would win.

* * *

(Back to Cristallia!)

And of course, Ray does win.

Now, before I go, there's one last thing I couldn't put in. Kai's nightmare in Chapter 6, Someday. Here we go. (This will be quick.)

* * *

(Kai's POV)

_I woke up and found myself in some sort of dark abyss, nothing and no one around. I stood up and started walking, nowhere in mind._

_After what felt like forever _(which was most of the night)_, I saw some sort of light to my left, so I decided to follow it. When I came to its source, I found a glowing flower with a screen for a blossom. I bent down to look at it closer, then saw something begin to play on the screen. I saw myself, sitting next to Ray's hospital bed, Ray finally awake. But when I heard him speak, I wish I didn't._

_"You love me?" he said with a laugh. "Pfft. Now, I knew you were a bisexual, but this? Ha! How stupid, thinking I'd actually like you back like that!!"_

_"But--" I tried to say, but he cut me off._

_"But nothing." he said, his tone changing. "Listen, I've never liked you like that, and I never will. So just give it up and run off back to Russia, with your own kind. I've had it with you. You make me sick."_

_Seeing that, I started doubting my decision to tell him how I feel. What if he really felt that way? What if he...? I didn't want to think about it, but his voice just kept echoing in my head._

_'I've never liked you like that, and I never will.'_

_Now I was sure. I just couldn't tell Ray how I felt; he would never like me back like that._

_"That's right, Kai, you idiot." Ray said, this time to me through the screen. "Now stop thinking about me, and JUST GIVE IT UP!!!"_

And with that, I woke up.

(Cristallia)

And there you have it. The reason Kai was afraid to tell Ray his feeling was that he was afraid of being rejected. But don't worry, I already have a sequel in the works!! Just you wait, there will be an emotional confession scene!!! I will make sure of it!!!

Peace!!  
Cristallia


End file.
